The present invention relates to a method of through-connecting spaced electrical contacts with band-shaped flexible printed conductor foil.
Internal connections of spaced solderless contacts along the shortest paths possible, with as few crossings as possible and with the least possible capacitive coupling are required in many areas of electrical engineering and electronics. Furthermore, the greatest possible degree of miniaturization and modular construction are also desirable. This is virtually impossible to achieve with conventional wiring technology.